Quase sem querer
by Mr. Montagh
Summary: Como um anjo caído, fiz questão de esquecer que mentir para si mesmo é sempre a pior mentira. •///• Oneshot DinoHibari. •///• Presente de aniversário para Anne Asakura.


**I. Katekyo Hitman REBORN! não me pertence, mas Yamamoto Takeshi e Lal Mirch sim. Estou satisfeito, beijos.**

**II. Essa fic é para a minha prima amada e querida, Anne Asakura! YAY! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO ATRASADO! (Apesar de nós termos te acordado no dia para dizer isso, mãs XD) É, prima, não saiu a AllenxRoad, mas eu fiz uma DinoHibari que eu sei que você gosta, e foi muito de coração para você.**

**III. Espero que goste, prima. Espero que gostem, resto do mundo.**

**X**

Você era uma daquelas pessoas da qual ninguém se aproximava. Podiam tentar, podiam ficar _perto_, fisicamente, mas nunca conseguiam se aproximar de verdade. Cativá-lo. E a culpa era toda sua. O mundo, para você, era dividido entre as pessoas que te serviam e as pessoas que você odiava. Não entre amigos e inimigos, mas entre pessoas que estavam dispostas a fazer o que você queria, e as que não estavam.

Você não era amigável. Você não sorria. Você não tinha e aparentemente também não queria amigos.

Você era um garoto apático, solitário e rude. Você era Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

Você se entediava fácil, Kyoya, e isso era ridículo em você. Sua força era muito grande para ser usada com apenas os delinquentes do colégio Namimori, e você sempre, sempre, desejava por mais. Suas tonfas cortavam o ar, giravam, batiam, mordiam, matavam. Rapidamente. E houve um momento em que você se cansou disso.

Você poderia até rir dos oponentes que encontrava. Você poderia rir deles ao mesmo tempo em que lutava, se quisesse.

E então eles caíam no chão, você pisava neles, você poderia até rir deles, mas não o fazia, e então ia embora. _Decepcionado_.

Você, Kyoya, era um idiota. Você teve a chance de escapar de tudo que aconteceu antes de não ser mais capaz de fazê-lo, mas o seu tédio foi a desculpa que você encontrou.

* * *

Ele e aqueles seus cabelos loiros te atraíram desde o primeiro momento. Não minta, Kyoya. Você se sentia atraído pelas pessoas, apenas não gostava de se associar a elas. Nunca nem passara pela sua mente se relacionar com alguém. Beijar, um ato tão íntimo, lhe dava náuseas. Mas algo aconteceu na sua barriga ao vê-lo pela primeira vez, admita.

Você não ligou para isso, claro. Acontecia de vez em quando, apesar de que você achasse estranho aquela característica tão _humana_ estar presente em você.

Era quase como se você estivesse tão sujeito a esse tipo de fraqueza quanto os outros.

* * *

Infelizmente, Kyoya, você _estava_ sujeito, irônica e irrefutavelmente, você estava... Você poderia ter escapado dessa coisa ridícula a que você se submeteu, mas você não conseguiu.

Nem tentou direito. Foi a primeira vez em que você, sempre andando em linha reta, tropeçou e caiu.

E a sua queda, assim como os oponentes fracos que você derrotava apenas com um golpe, também te dava vontade de rir.

* * *

Você sempre queria oponentes mais, mais, mais, fortes. E então, quando derrotava todos, o tédio voltava. _Mais, mais, mais..._

Então veio aquela criança propor que você fosse _treinado_ por alguém.

E você não aceitou, claro. Você não aceitou aquele ultraje. Como assim, ser treinado por alguém mais fraco? Não fazia _nenhum sentido._

O bebê repetiu que era importante, mas você não se importava. Você não dava a mínima para o que era ou não importante.

Então ele apareceu. E você, Kyoya, você se sentiu estranho ao vê-lo. Odiava-o, é claro, assim como cada pessoa existente no mundo, mas algo em sua barriga saltou naquela hora (e isso era extremamente ridículo e vergonhoso, mas você (tentava, tentava, mas) não conseguia esconder o sentia de si mesmo) e você viu que havia algo de muito entranho naquilo.

Ele sorriu, _bobamente_, e você sentiu vontade de estragar aquele sorriso com suas tonfas. Ele falou, falou sobre uma coisa completamente absurda, que você não conseguia entender. Como assim, treiná-lo?

Ele então falou-lhe o que você queria ouvir. Se você treinasse, teria oponentes mais fortes, e era isso o que você queria, não era? Apenas isso, _não é_?

Em pensar que você chegou realmente a acreditar nisso, Kyoya, que ingênuo. Você não poderia ter se enganado mais.

* * *

Uma coisa que você nunca ficou sabendo foi se aquele treinador medíocre planejara toda aquela situação desde o princípio. Mas você soube desde cedo o que iria acabar acontecendo.

E, hum... você mal resistiu. (Como você era idiota, Hibari Kyoya.)

* * *

Houve o treinamento, houve o chicote, houve as tonfas, houve a resistência, houve os gritos, houve luta. Você fugia, fugia quando algo minimamente lhe desagradava. De que você fugia, Kyoya? Você _tinha_ respostas convincentes (mas nenhuma era a verdadeira), e você continuava mentindo e mentindo cada vez mais para si mesmo. Você fugia porque não via sentido naquilo? Você continuava treinando, mesmo assim, porque queria lutar contra oponentes mais fortes?

Não, não, Kyoya, você sabia que era tudo, tudo, mentira e você precisava se enganar para não ver o que realmente estava acontecendo a sua frente.

Você precisava ser como você achava que era: apático, solitário e rude.

Mas você estava _cego_, e então você não viu no que estava se metendo. Você, Hibari Kyoya, foi mais idiota do que aquela criança Reborn, com sua proposta estúpida, e do que seu treinador Cavalone, com seu sorriso bobo.

Você mentiu para si mesmo sobre não estar se envolvendo com seu treinador. Você ignorou as mordidas de verdade, os beijos, os sussurros, as blusas jogadas, o coração batendo, a língua deslizando sobre a pele, e ficou só com o treinamento, o chicote, os tonfas, a resistência, os gritos e a luta.

Você mentiu para si mesmo, Kyoya, e até isso você escondeu de si. Você fez questão de esquecer, mas você sabia que mentir para si mesmo é sempre a pior mentira.

* * *

_E mesmo mentindo, desprezando, fingindo e atacando, você ficou mais forte. Você derrotou o inimigo facilmente. Você conseguiu o que queria._

_E então o tédio voltou. Você assassinava os seus oponentes em apenas um segundo de tão fracos que eram._

_Até que um garoto de cabelos vermelhos apareceu de repente com uma bazuca apoiada no ombro e atirou em você, tão rápido que você nem teve tempo de reagir._

_Uma fumaça surgiu ao seu redor, e quando ela se dispersou, você estava em um campo de batalha, e havia um oponente que valia a pena. Você perdeu._

_Depois de recuperado, você ficou sabendo que teria que dominar uma nova técnica que você ainda não sabia,se você quisesse sobreviver, e você se enfureceu._

_Até que lhe apresentaram seu treinador. O mesmo, o loiro, o Cavalone._

_Você tentou se enganar, você tentou não sentir, você tentou mentir, mas não conseguiu._

_Você sorriu levemente - quase sem querer._

**X**

**...que eu quero o mesmo que você...**

**Só para esclarecer que eu quase não tive inspiração da música (Quase sem querer, Legião Urbana, duh). Só quando eu tava chegando no final e vi toda essa coisa de enganar a si mesmo e pans, é que eu lembrei dessa música, e vi que algumas coisas davam certo. Enfim.**

**Prima =D Espero que sua vida dê muito certo e espero que você seja muito feliz e saiba aproveitá-la. Queria dizer também que apesar de estar há um tempããão sem falar contigo, eu ainda gosto muito de você, e que qualquer dia dá certo da gente se falar. E eu espero que você tenha gostado, porque essa fic surgiu absolutamente do nada só para você XDDD**

**Tipo, eu olhei a AllenRoad que eu tinha começado, mas simplesmente não consegui continuá-la. Então eu li a fic da Teddy para você, e de repente me deu vontade de escrever uma DinoHibari. E... bem, eu fiz =D Há quanto tempo eu não fazia uma fic assim... Foi divertido, prima XD**

**Então... um beijão! (Presente atrasado 1 dia e 44 minutos \o/)**

_Mr. Montagh's_


End file.
